Kagome do you love me?
by YukinaKagomeSerena
Summary: FINISHED WITH STORY CH. 10 IS UP! -Contains: a hint of rape but non graphic just has the word.- Inu Yasha loves Kagome but does she love him? Something goes terribly wrong to Kagome how will they help her? Pairings: IK MS no flames plz
1. Kagome Falls

I love you Inu Yasha  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

The day was cloudy as a storm heading their way. "Inu Yasha I think we need to head for shelter now," Kagome said. Kagome was on her bike with Shippo who had a little blanket wrapped around him to keep warm from the cold winds blowing towards them. Sango and Miroku were not far behind them. "Fine! Just stop your belly aching okay," Inu Yasha said. Kagome smiled cause she won the little meaningless fight.

They found a shelter finally it wasn't the best but they were far from town and it would take about another 2 hours to get there. They didn't know when it would storm so they took shelter quickly. Sango and Kagome quickly got some firewood to keep warm and which wasn't good cause Kagome sensed a jewel shard near by. "Kagome do you sense a shikon jewel?" Sango asked.

"Yes and it's closing in fast," Kagome said. Soon as she said that; A demon attacked them and Sango threw her boom rang at the demon. The demon flew back a bit. The demon came back and knocked Sango out of the way and charged at Kagome. Kagome screamed and Inu Yasha came in a snap. "Iron reaper, soul stealer!" Inu Yasha said. The demon died. "Inu Yasha," Kagome said. Inu Yasha stood next to Kagome.

"You alright?" Inu Yasha asked. "Yes I am fine now," Kagome said. Kagome picked up the jewel shard. It started to rain and they had to get back to the shelter quickly. Inu Yasha had Sango and Kagome on his back they got back to the shelter in no time. Kagome got out her sleeping bags for her and Sango and a blanket for Miroku who didn't care really. They went to sleep for the night.  
  
In the middle of the night. Kagome feels someone trying to wake her up it's Inu Yasha. As she sees Sango and Miroku are already up. "What's going on?" Kagome asked. "Demons are on their way we must move quickly," Sango said. Kirara transformed into her original form. Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku got on Kirara. Inu Yasha took Kagome's bike and put it over his shoulder and they got to the next village quickly.

They went back to bed hoping the demons wont be back. The next morning the demons were on their tail again. They decided to leave the village for the villagers safety. The demons attacked and Sango, Inu Yasha, and Miroku fought as Kagome watched them and was refused to fight with them. A demon went straight at Kagome. "_KAGOME WATCH OUT!"_ Sango yelled.

Kagome turned to see the demon than she pulled out her bow and arrow and shot the demon. The demon screamed and was gone. They were done fighting the demons after they knocked the rest down. They walked on as if nothing happened on the rocky mountain as the sun shined and the sky was blue. They walked on for hours. "I'm hungry Kagome," Shippo whined. Shippo gave her the sad look.

They sat down and ate Ramon Noodles for supper. "What now I mean where do we go?" Sango asked. Kagome gasped. "Jewel shard is near by," Kagome said. Inu Yasha looked at her. "Your serious right?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome nodded they took off to where Kagome might think the jewel shard would be.

What they didn't know that, they were in danger of what was to come especially for Kagome because she was human, well she was a Miko in training more like it because she is the reincarnation of Kyoko. Kagome held Shippo in her arms as she watched them battle. Inu Yasha swung his Tetsusagia in the air attacking the demons who came close to him.

The others were caught off guard when they heard Kagome scream as a demon attacked her Shippo who was snatched out of her arms now laid on the ground hurt, As the demon threw Kagome and made her plunge to her death into the ice cold river water. "**_KAGOME!_**" They yelled. Inu Yasha jumped in after Kagome as the demons retreated.

Kagome hit the water and was knocked out by the impact. When Inu Yasha hit the water he swam to Kagome to save her. Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome and swam with her to a place they could get up at. Sango and Miroku helped them back up to the surface Kagome wasn't breathing at all. "Kagome please be okay don't die on me Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled. He shook Kagome. "Kagome?" Inu Yasha said as he shook her again, "**_KAGOME!!!!!_**" Is this the end of Kagome?.... Find out next time  
FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOME!


	2. Kagome Please don't die!

Don't hurt me!  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

* * *

Preview:  
When Inu Yasha hit the water he swam to Kagome to save her. Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome and swam with her to a place they could get up at. Sango and Miroku helped them back up to the surface Kagome wasn't breathing at all. "Kagome please be okay don't die on me Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled. He shook Kagome. "Kagome?" Inu Yasha said as he shook her again, "KAGOME!!!!!"

* * *

They were all freaking out not knowing what to do. Kagome was dying and they didn't know what to do finally Sango did CPR on Kagome. Kagome coughed and she was breathing again she shivered as for she was cold. Inu Yasha swept Kagome in his arms after taking his haori off and wrapping Kagome in it. "Let's get back to Kaeda's place," Inu Yasha said They nodded as Inu Yasha gave Kagome to Sango who rode Kirara. They got back to the village and Kagome was still freezing cold. They set her near the fire Kaeda had going. Inu Yasha took her sleeping bag out and wrapped it around her.

Kagome thanked Inu Yasha as her Raven hair was still dripping of wetness. Inu Yasha stayed by her side even if she didn't want him to be there he was. He loved her and Kagome didn't know it yet. He was gonna tell her someday in some way she will love him for it. "Why don't you get some water Inu Yasha so I can boil it to make hot tea for Kagome," Kaeda said. Inu Yasha did and walked to the fresh spring and fetched some water. _'Kagome I love you but do you love me back? I hope you do'_ Inu Yasha thought.

The next day Inu Yasha and co. leave to keep searching for the jewel shards and the one who is in charge of those demons that tried to kill Kagome. "I bet Naraku is all behind this!" Inu Yasha growled. They were walking through the forest. "But we are not a 100 percent sure if it was him or not Inu Yasha," Kagome said. Inu Yasha growled he was mad that someone tried to hurt his Kagome his love. They walked for hours searching. Kouga arrived knowing his plan didn't work. "Kagome I'm sorry if I can't have you Inu Yasha sure can't!" Kouga said. Kouga went to attack Kagome to kill her.

Inu Yasha stopped Kouga and fought him. "Your going to kill her when she treated you with respect she should have let you died a long time ago!" Inu Yasha yelled. Kouga punched Inu Yasha. "I won't like a mut like you love my Kagome that's why I will kill her than kill myself to join her and live with her forever!" Kouga yelled. Kagome was shocked and more scared. Kagome was bitten in the back by one of the wolves. "Ahhh!!!" Kagome screamed. Sango killed the wolf and ran to aid Kagome who was bleeding badly now. "Kagome!" Inu Yasha said.

Inu Yasha injured Kouga very badly and left him there as they took off to save Kagome who was laying on her stomach on Kirara and Sango pressing tightly against the wound. They had to get Kagome away from Kouga for now. They found a place and took care of Kagome's wounds. Inu Yasha carried Kagome a bit away from the others to talk. "You okay?" Inu Yasha asked. His eyes full of concern and worry. Kagome was weak and tired. "Yes Inu Yasha I am just tired," Kagome said. Inu Yasha took Kagome's sleeping bag out and laid it down for her after struggling with it and the others laughing at him. "SHUT UP!" Inu Yasha yelled. Kagome was fast asleep. Inu Yasha carefully placed Kagome in the sleeping bag.

As everyone went to sleep Inu Yasha stayed awake for a little while till he fell asleep as they waited for the next day to arrive. That morning. "Inu Yasha I - -," Kagome paused. "What is it Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome wanted to tell Inu Yasha how she felt but couldn't tears ran down her cheeks and she ran down to the spring and sat there shaking up. The others followed. "I'm fine it's nothing," Kagome said.

Kagome stood and with her fake smile. "Let's go and find those Jewel Shards," Kagome said. They knew something was wrong. Kagome rode on Kirara because of her wound and Inu Yasha forbid her to walk in her condition so she just did what Inu Yasha said. Kagome wanted to speak so many times and scream _'I LOVE YOU INU YASHA'_ but she kept her feelings inside and hoped one day to tell him.......................

What will happen next? Will Kagome and Inu Yasha finally tell each other or will they keep it well hidden?

Re doing chapters so you everyone can read it better so no more saying you can't read it cause I sure can! And others can


	3. I love you Do you love me?

I love you Inu Yasha  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

* * *

Preview:  
That morning. "Inu Yasha I - -," Kagome paused. "What is it Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome wanted to tell Inu Yasha how she felt but couldn't tears ran down her cheeks and she ran down to the spring and sat there shaking up. The others followed. "I'm fine it's nothing," Kagome said. Kagome stood and with her fake smile. "Let's go and find those Jewel Shards," Kagome said. They knew something was wrong. Kagome rode on Kirara because of her wound and Inu Yasha forbid her to walk in her condition so she just did what Inu Yasha said. Kagome wanted to speak so many times and scream _'I LOVE YOU INU YASHA'_ but she kept her feelings inside and hoped one day to tell him.....

* * *

Hours riding Kirara finally came to an end when Kagome sensed a jewel shard as the Inu Yasha and co. ran towards it and they fought for it. Kagome was protected by Kirara when suddenly... a demon jumped from behind and snatched Kagome. "AHH!!!" Kagome screamed. "KAGOME!!!" Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku yelled. Kagome was being lifted high in the air. Inu Yasha ran after him. _"KAGOME! YOU ASSHOLE! LET KAGOME GO!"_ Inu Yasha yelled. The demon snickered. "As you wish," It said. It threw Kagome in the air. Kagome screamed for her life.

Kagome was falling and Inu Yasha was struck down by the demon before he could go and save Kagome. Kirara was the only one free she flew and caught Kagome by the shirt who now was out cold. Inu Yasha killed the demon. Kirara laid Kagome down and meowed. Sango, Inu Yasha, and Miroku ran to Kagome's side. "Kagome!" Inu Yasha said carefully placing her in his arms. Kagome slowly opened her eyes back up and looked around. "Inu Yasha...." Kagome said softly. Inu Yasha hugged Kagome. "I'm glad your all right," Inu Yasha said. "I'm glad that your not hurt," Kagome said.

They got to the village and rested there. Kagome was up so was Inu Yasha they talked outside. "Inu Yasha do you still love Kikyo?" Kagome asked. Inu Yasha looked at her. "No I don't," Inu Yasha said. Kagome blushed and thought "maybe he does love me?" Than was shot down by. "Hey stupid girl why you giving me that look?" Inu Yasha asked. He hides his feelings for her deep within him. Kagome sighed and gave Inu Yasha a dirty look and yelled. "NOBODY SPECIAL **_YOU JERK!!!_**" Kagome yelled. Kagome got up and walked away from Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha just sat there said nothing did not go after her. He watched her walk and with her slender body and her lovely raven hair. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her tight in his arms safe from everyone but how could he do that he knew she wouldn't love him back. For that's what he thinks that she thinks about him. Kagome sat against the tree thinking to herself '_Oh Inu Yasha why is it so hard for you to say your feelings towards me'_ She looked up at the dark sky a few stars glowed at night the others were a bit faded. Suddenly Kagome felt a presence and when she got up the demon struck her at the stomach she ran in pain. "INU YASHA HELP ME!!" Kagome screamed.

Inu Yasha heard her and ran for her when he arrived she was laying out cold bleeding as the demon was ready to finished her off with it's forth strike. Inu Yasha killed the demon and was at Kagome's side in no time. "Inu Yasha," Kagome said weak. Inu Yasha shushed her. "You are going to be all right Kagome okay I love you," Inu Yasha said. Kagome gasped in shock and amazement. "I love you too Inu Yasha," Kagome said.

They kissed than Inu Yasha took Kagome to get her wrapped up on the wounds. She smiled because now she knew Inu Yasha loved her back. The next day Kagome was fast asleep Inu Yasha had her head laying on his lap. She woke up from the morning sun Inu Yasha smiled down at her and kissed her deeply. "I love you Kagome," Inu Yasha said. Kagome smiled. "I love you too Inu Yasha," Kagome said. Inu Yasha bit her at the neck to let everyone know that she is his. Kagome smiled as they kissed again in the moon light night.

Stay tune to Next Chapter!

* * *

Next Chapter: Run away!  
**Preview next chapter** Kagome returned to her time smiling happily she got to her house without ..... Till Next time!


	4. Run Kagome! Run!

Run Away!  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

* * *

Preview:

The next day Kagome was fast asleep Inu Yasha had her head laying on his lap. She woke up from the morning sun Inu Yasha smiled down at her and kissed her deeply. "I love you Kagome," Inu Yasha said. Kagome smiled. "I love you too Inu Yasha," Kagome said. Inu Yasha bit her at the neck to let everyone know that she is his. Kagome smiled as they kissed again in the moon light night.

* * *

The next morning they traveled back to the village, to take Kagome to the Bone Eater's Well. Inu Yasha helped Kagome over the bone eater's well and up the well to her time. "I will see you in three days," Inu Yasha said. "Yes in three days," Kagome said. Kagome kissed Inu Yasha good bye. Kagome walked up the stairs and out to the prayer place and was ready to enter the house when she felt something wrong when she held the door knob. "INU YASHA!!" Kagome screamed as a man leaped out and tackled Kagome to the ground. Kagome struggled as the man had a good grip on her shirt and he just ripped her shirt like it was nothing as she screamed.

Inu Yasha was back in his own time not knowing what was going to happen to his love. Kagome struggled once again, broke free and ran inside the house. However that was stupid, she knew she should have ran back to the well instead to call on Inu Yasha. But she wanted to find her family first to see if they were all right. She turned the corner from the hallway to the Living Room, to find her mother had been raped and was out cold and bleeding on the floor. What she saw made her stifle a scream with her hands.

Her mothers hands were tied up as she laid on the hard wood floor from the living room. Blood trailing around her mother's legs. Her brother was no where to be found so she knew he was at his friends house because his shoes were not at the front door neither was his jacket and than she went to find her Grandpa. She went upstairs and found that her Grandpa was injured he had a gash mark on his forehead and his leg was bent the wrong way. "Oh no Grandpa!" Kagome said.

Than Kagome reached a phone called 911 they picked up. "911 what's your emergency?" The operator said. "Hello! Help please My mother's been raped and the rapists are still inside my house please help my grandpa is seriously injured and," Kagome said. Kagome was cut off by the other man who hit her hard in the back of her head. "Hello miss? You there hello?" The operator said. Kagome was dragged away by her feet as the rapist bounded her hands to her head board. Kagome was out cold and her forehead was bleeding a bit from the blow in the head.

She woke up as cops arrived when they found the location over the phone since they could tap into their phone number. She was bleeding between the legs and very sore. As her little brother cried over his Mother. Who was killed and their grandpa was dead as well. They both were shot in the heart as sheets cover their dead bodies they were brought together in the living room. Which was not a pretty site.

Kagome was still woozy from what had happened to her in her bedroom. "Miss do you have any relatives here?" The police man asked. Souta was bawling his eyes out as a police woman comforted him the best she could outside. "No Mom, and Grandpa are the only ones," Kagome said. Kagome just than realized something was wrong she jerked herself up. "Where's my mother and grandpa!" Kagome yelled.

The police man looked down in sadness. "They were murdered," He said. Kagome bursted into tears as she screamed her mother and grandpa's name. She couldn't believe it as she was laid on a stretcher to be taking to the hospital with Souta. Souta was crying in the ambulance as Kagome listened to him cry as she so hard stayed strong for Souta. After the hospital Kagome had to make a choice either stay with Souta in a foster home or leave to federal era and stay with Inu Yasha.

She was still sore. Kagome called Souta's best friend's mom and hung up with her after talking with her for an hour. "Souta, your best friend's mother called she will take you. You will live with them and she will adopt you into their family," Kagome said tears in her eyes. "What about you?" Souta asked.

"I'm staying in the federal era -sighs- I will come Christmas time and your birthday and you can call me from the well if you need me," Kagome said. Souta nodded. "I understand sister I wish you would live with me," Souta said. Kagome hugged her brother as his best friend Darien and his mom picked him up with his clothes and toys put in the trunk.

"Are you sure dear you don't want to live with us?" Darien's mom asked. Kagome smiled. "I'm fine I will come to visit I have friends back far west that will take me in," Kagome said. Kagome bowed and gave her brother a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Good bye Souta I promise we will see each other again," Kagome said. Souta nodded again with tears. "Good bye Sis," Souta said. Kagome waved and watched them drive off.

Kagome cried because the pain started again she went to the well slowly in pain. Inu Yasha opened the door he arrived in her era knowing something was wrong. "KAGOME," Inu Yasha said. Seeing his mate in pain he ran to her and hugged her. "Kagome what happened to you?" Inu Yasha asked.

"I was raped by two men who are now arrested and they killed my mother and grandpa," Kagome said Kagome cried and buried her head in his chest. "Where's Souta?" Inu Yasha asked. "He is with his best friend. They will take him in and adopt him to their family," Kagome said. Inu Yasha kissed Kagome's forehead. "What about you?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha. "I want to stay with you," Kagome said. Inu Yasha held her close and than carried her to the well and takes her to the other side.

Kagome was in tears and Inu Yasha told the others. Sango hugged Kagome as Miroku hugged her too and for once was not touching her butt. Shippo hugged her and than she was back in Inu Yasha's arms. Kagome cried herself to sleep and that was it for the night as Sango and Miroku slept side by side. Shippo was cuddled up next to Kirara for warmth as the fire was slowly dying.

Stay tuned for Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5: Kagome pregnant?

Preview:  
Kagome screams as she shuts her eyes tightly not knowing what will happen next to her..  
  
Thank you to my Beta! Misato-Katsuragi2 I give her some credit for helping me 50%!


	5. Kagome Pregnant?

**Kagome Pregnant?  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha**

* * *

Preview:  
Kagome was in tears and Inu Yasha told the others. Sango hugged Kagome as Miroku hugged her too and for once was not touching her butt. Shippo hugged her and than she was back in Inu Yasha's arms. Kagome cried herself to sleep and that was it for the night as Sango and Miroku slept side by side. Shippo was cuddled up next to Kirara for warmth as the fire was slowly dying.

* * *

The next day Kagome was feeling a little ill. "Oh I hope I don't think what it means," Kagome thought to herself. Kagome got up and looked for her money in her backpack. "Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked tiredly. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha and smiled a tiny bit. "Inu Yasha I need to go back home to my time," Kagome said. Inu Yasha looked at her concerning. "What's the matter, Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked her. Kagome was afraid to tell him she might be pregnant. "I - Inu Yasha," Kagome said her voice a bit shaky. Inu Yasha's face grew with concern for her.

"I have to go back to my time I might be pregnant I need to get a pregnancy test," Kagome said. Inu Yasha's eyes widen. "Your what?!" Inu Yasha almost yelled. That woke everyone up. Kagome started to cry. Inu Yasha hugged her. "I didn't mean to yell," Inu Yasha said. "I don't want to be pregnant," Kagome said. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo's eyes widen. "Kagome, You think you might be pregnant?" Sango said. "I don't know Sango," Kagome said. Kagome had to leave right now to find out.

Back at the well. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku stood there. "I will go with you," Inu Yasha said. Kagome disagreed. "You can't Inu Yasha what if someone sees you they will freak and scream and run and than the authorities will be after you," Kagome said. Inu Yasha got mad. "I don't care! I want to go to be with you to protect you!" Inu Yasha yelled. Kagome looked at him and didn't say a word. "Maybe you can disguise him as a normal human being," Miroku suggested Kagome and Inu Yasha gave Miroku a weird look.

"Well if you hide his ears and make him dress in your style of male clothes Kagome you can get him to come in to your time," Miroku said. Kagome smiled a bit. Just than Kagome had an idea. "Sango come with me. No offense Inu Yasha I love you so much. But I think if Sango went she would only have to change into my clothes; and if I hid your ears you wouldn't hear me talk to you," Kagome said. Inu Yasha agreed with her.

Sango held on to Kagome's hand they both went through the well to Kagome's time. "This is gonna be very new to me Kagome," Sango said nervously. "It will be okay Sango," Kagome said, "Just let me do all the talking around my friends if they stop me or strangers." Sango agreed they went inside the house where Kagome lived it was going for sale and the people knew Kagome was moving her things at her own pace and they didn't blame her. Kagome gave Sango a pink halter top and black pants to wear. "There now you look like an normal girl in this world," Kagome said. "Really?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. They left to the drug store to get the pregnancy test.

People whispered behind Kagome's back and she knew what they were talking about which made her sad. Sango glared at them. "Don't say anything Sango just let them talk I don't care I'm not living hear anymore," Kagome said. Sango was still mad that they were talking about her. The cash register lady took the box and scanned it she had dark brown hair pulled up in a bun and glasses.

"Honey aren't you a little to young to have that?" The lady asked quietly so no one will hear her. Kagome nodded. "But it isn't for me it's for my friend she's at home and was really scared to come here so she asked me and my cousin to come and we agreed to do it," Kagome lied. Sango smiled with a sweat drop. _'She's a good liar'_ Sango said in her mind. "Oh well tell your friend she need any advice to come see me I was a teenage mother myself I had a child at your age," The lady said. "Wow is it hard?" Kagome asked.

The lady nodded. "Yes at first cause the father of the child left me and my parents wouldn't help me so I dropped out of school got part time job for awhile to help my child. I am married now 3 years I been married have four children my husband and I are very proud now. I am going back to school in two weeks and getting my education," She said.

Kagome looked a bit freak thinking if she was pregnant now what will happen to her. Back at Kagome's house Kagome took the test and Sango waited with her for a couple hours and they waited for the results. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore and left the room. Sango went with her. "You have to find out Kagome you don't want to not know," Sango said.

Kagome was angered and sad. "I don't want to be pregnant Sango not by some asshole's who raped me and killed my mother I rather have Inu Yasha's child that's who I belong to Inu Yasha!" Kagome said in tears. Kagome cried and Sango hugged her. "Come on let's find out what it says," Sango said. Kagome nodded. They went back to the room. Kagome hesitated at first she didn't want to know the results. They stepped in and....

* * *

Ha Ha Ha Cliff hanger! Find out what happens next is Kagome Pregnant or is she not? No suing me cause I have a disclaimer on this and I am not I repeat **_not_** abusing the character. I think you will all be satisfied at what's to come chapter 6. Oh and yes I made Sango be able to go across with Kagome I only know Kagome and Inu Yasha can but I made it so Sango could go only if she held on to Kagome to cross. But till than this is YukinaKagomeSerena saying Ja Ne! remember no flaming me and Please Review!

* * *

Preview of Chapter 6: Back to Inu Yasha's time and the big fight.

Kagome screamed as she held on for dear life she didn't dare look down at the rocky ground that lies ahead if no one saves her in time.


	6. Back to Inu Yasha's time and Big Fight

**Back to Inu Yasha's time and the big fight**

**By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha  
**

* * *

Preview:  
Back at Kagome's house Kagome took the test and Sango waited with her for a couple hours and they waited for the results. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore and left the room. Sango went with her.

"You have to find out Kagome you don't want to not know," Sango said. Kagome was angered and sad.

"I don't want to be pregnant Sango not by some asshole's who raped me and killed my mother I rather have Inu Yasha's child that's who I belong to Inu Yasha!" Kagome said in tears.

Kagome cried and Sango hugged her. "Come on let's find out what it says," Sango said. Kagome nodded. They went back to the room. Kagome hesitated at first she didn't want to know the results. They stepped in and....

* * *

Kagome took the pregnancy test in her hands were shaking she sat on her tub and read it out loud. "Not pregnant," Kagome said. Kagome chuckled in shock and happiness. She embraced Sango and hugged her. Sango laughed. "This is great news!" Sango said. Kagome agreed.

Than Kagome and Sango went to Kagome's room and packed up more of Kagome's clothes and more of her stuff, like food, hair brush, tooth brush and girl products. Happily from in her room knowing she's not pregnant. She took the blanket, mattress, and pillow out back and her clothes that she was raped in and burned them in the backyard. Sango watched the raven hair girl, as Kagome stood watching it burn.

"Good bye bad memories never come back to me again," Kagome said. Sango walked to the well with Kagome both holding boxes of Kagome's things that she will need and Kagome had her backpack on. Sango held onto Kagome as they jumped back through the well.

Once they were back to Inu Yasha's time. They were greeted by Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Shippo. "Are you okay Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded and laid her backpack to the side of the well with a smile. "I'm not pregnant!" Kagome squealed in happiness. Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome and swung her around.

"This is great news!" Inu Yasha said. Kagome giggled as they kissed deeply. "I love you Kagome," Inu Yasha said. Kagome smiled loving to hear that word. "I love you too Inu Yasha," Kagome said.

With that they meet with a kiss and both sent warm sensation down their backs and all over their bodies. They took the boxes to Kaeda's hut. "So you finally decided to live here?" Kaeda asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yes I will just have to learn here I am sure you will help me learn new things," Kagome said. Kaeda nodded. "Of course child," Kaeda said. Kagome now had to get use to Inu Yasha's time which she was already use to it. But on other parts she will have to get use to.

Shippo jumped up and down he was happy that Kagome was staying forever. Kagome and Inu Yasha walked away from everyone to have their alone time. "Are you happy your staying?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome looked at him like maybe he didn't want her there. "Yes I am. Are you happy?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't be because of your brother back in your time," Inu Yasha said. Kagome looked at him discouraged. "No I will miss my brother but I made a choice to stay here with you," Kagome said. Inu Yasha kissed Kagome and she kissed him back.

They headed back to the village to get Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ready to leave to go on their adventure to find the jewel shards. They were waiting on Inu Yasha and Kagome to get ready well Kagome cause she was packing her things in her backpack so she had a things to have at night and to change in the morning.

Kagome packed the last thing in her backpack which was her tooth brush because she had tooth paste and her hair brush and blanket in with the backpack. "Are you ready to go now?" Inu Yasha asked belly aching. Kagome nodded and she threw her backpack over her shoulders and walked out of the hut.

They walked after saying good bye to Kaeda and left to go on their adventure they needed to get the jewel shards they knew Naraku all ready had almost a full one so there must be more out there. They talked a bit about how they will defeat Naraku and what should be made of the jewel when it's fully completed.

'_Maybe I can wish to become half demon like Inu Yasha so we can live together forever' _Kagome thought. Inu Yasha had his arms folded over thinking to himself. _'If I become human me and Kagome will be together forever and nothing would stop us from being together'_ Inu Yasha thought.

They were coming to a cliff, where they knew they would have to be more careful walking so they don't fall. Kagome felt a presence come by "Something or Someone is heading this way!" Kagome said.

Soon enough Kagura appeared and attacked which lead too, Kagome getting knocked off the cliff before the others could get to her. Kagura attacked again than she was gone in the wind.

'_Naraku wants Kagome dead so I this warning should be good enough I will be back to kill her and get the jewel shards for my master, Naraku will be please because once Kagome is gone Inu Yasha will not function in battling against Naraku'_ Kagura said in her head.

Kagome screamed as she held on to a rock that stuck out for dear life she didn't dare look down at the rocky grounds that lied ahead of her if no one saves her in time.

"Kagome!" They yelled. Kagome screamed holding on still for dear life. Kagome was bleeding from hitting another rock against her side. "She's bleeding," Inu Yasha said when he sniffed the air.

Inu Yasha bent down and held his hand out but he was not able to reach her. Miroku took his staff and placed it next to Kagome. "Grab hold!" Miroku said. Kagome reached for it but couldn't grab it.

"I can't reach your still to far!" Kagome said. "Kirara transform now, I will grab Kagome from Kirara hopefully we will get to her in time before she falls," Sango said.

Kirara transformed went down with Sango on her back. Kagome was slipping as she desperately tried to hold on. Kirara was near Kagome now.

"Kagome push off when I grab your hands," Sango said. Kagome nodded Sango grabbed Kagome's hands and Kagome carefully pushed herself off trying not to slip from Sango's hold.

Once Kagome got to the ground with Sango and Kirara. Kagome jumped into Inu Yasha's arms he hugged her tight and protectively. "You okay?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome nodded slowly.

"I'm fine a little shook up," Kagome said. Inu Yasha kissed Kagome and they kept on walking till they got to a forest. "I'm hungry," Shippo complained. Sango and Miroku agreed with Shippo.

"I am getting a bit hungry as well," Kagome said. They all sat down and began to eat the food from Kagome's world. "This is the best food ever!" Shippo shouted. Kagome smiled. "Well, till we eat all of it in our journey it will be the last food from the future from me," Kagome said. They knew what she meant.

"Kagome your never going back there?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "Only to see my brother for his birthday and holiday visits," Kagome said. Shippo looked up along with Miroku. "But Kagome Souta is the most important person in your life now he is your only family member and brother left," Miroku said.

Kagome looked down she was about to cry. "Miroku you idiot look what you done! Shut your mouth about this!" Inu Yasha yelled. Miroku shrugged. "Look Kagome I am sorry but you know it's the truth," Miroku said. Kagome started to cry he was right but she couldn't bring her little brother to these times.

"Excuse me I need to be alone," Kagome said in a crying tone. Kagome stood up and ran away from them in tears. Inu Yasha smelt the tears. "Way to go asshole she is crying cause of you, Miroku you know she is sensitive about that stuff," Inu Yasha said.

Sango agreed with Inu Yasha. "I lost my family and all I have is my brother but I don't get to see him because of Naraku so if I seen it as Kagome's way I would be sad like her too," Sango said.

Inu Yasha got up and took off running to find his love hoping to calm her down and talk to her hoping that she don't do anything too extreme that would in danger her life. Inu Yasha found Kagome huddled against the tree sobbing.

Inu Yasha walked up to her and took Kagome in his arms. "Shh it's all right now I am here cry all you want my sweet Kagome your not alone in this I will help you through it I promise you that," Inu Yasha said.

Kagome buried her head into Inu Yasha's chest and sobbed till she could not cry anymore she was fast asleep when Sango, Miroku, and Shippo found Inu Yasha and Kagome. "She okay?" Sango asked. Inu Yasha nodded. "Let's set up camp here for the day I don't want to move Kagome," Inu Yasha said.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo agreed they set up camp. Sango and Miroku got fire wood together and Shippo made a circle with the rocks and Sango and Miroku laid some fire wood in there they did not start the fire yet till the sun was almost gone. "I am sorry what I said," Miroku said.

"Don't tell me tell Kagome when she wakes up," Inu Yasha said. Kagome was resting peacefully in Inu Yasha's arms. She felt comfort and protected from everything. She wanted to stay like that for days.

* * *

I GOT IT IN GOMEN NASAI! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I WAS DOING HOMEWORK AND TRYING TO CATCH UP WITH THE WHOLE CLASS!

* * *

Preview of Chapter 6: Naraku sends out Kagura and Kanna

"Go and make sure Inu Yasha can not save Kagome in time," Naraku said. They both bowed and went off to do what they were told to do.

Please review! Thank you Beta!


	7. Naraku sends Kagura and Kanna

**Naraku sends out Kagura and Kanna  
****By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

* * *

**Preview: 

Kagome buried her head into Inu Yasha's chest and sobbed till she could not cry anymore she was fast asleep when Sango, Miroku, and Shippo found Inu Yasha and Kagome. "She okay?" Sango asked. Inu Yasha nodded. "Let's set up camp here for the day I don't want to move Kagome," Inu Yasha said.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo agreed they set up camp. Sango and Miroku got fire wood together and Shippo made a circle with the rocks and Sango and Miroku laid some fire wood in there they did not start the fire yet till the sun was almost gone. "I am sorry what I said," Miroku said.

"Don't tell me tell Kagome when she wakes up," Inu Yasha said. Kagome was resting peacefully in Inu Yasha's arms. She felt comfort and protected from everything. She wanted to stay like that for days.

* * *

Kagome woke up before it was dark. "Are you feeling better?" Sango asked. Kagome didn't show any movement or emotion. "I will be fine," Kagome said. Kagome moved herself from Inu Yasha and sat beside him. "I am truly sorry Kagome please will you ever forgive me?" Miroku asked. Kagome paused and looked at Miroku. "Yes I'll forgive you," Kagome said. Miroku smiled happily. Kagome snuggled close to Inu Yasha who was leaning against the tree near the little bond fire they had going. Sango was heating up water. 

Kagome got the noddles out and they cooked ate noddles for supper Inu Yasha's favorite food. "Kagome a hot spring is near by why don't you go and wash up," Inu Yasha suggested. Kagome nodded. "Sounds good," Kagome said. Kagome walked to the hot spring and Sango joined her in the hot spring so she wouldn't be alone. "Kagome are you sure your all right?" Sango asked. Kagome flipped her wet hair out of her face. "Yes I am fine I am a little sad but I will get over it," Kagome said. Sango frowned knowing Kagome was much sadder than she said she was.

Back at Naraku's Castle Kagura and Kanna stood at their master's side. "Go and make sure Inu Yasha can not save Kagome in time," Naraku said. They both bowed and went off to do what they were told to do. They flew on Kagura's feather to the spot where Inu Yasha and the others were. Kagome and Sango were still in the hot spring Kagura and Kanna hid behind a couple trees. Kagura set out a couple demons to attack Inu Yasha and Miroku. "Kanna do it!" Kagura said. Kanna stood in front of the girls and took Sango's soul before Sango nor Kagome could save each other. "SANGO!" Kagome yelled. Sango collapsed in the hot spring. Kagome ran to Sango and got her out of there. "INU YASHA! MIROKU!!" Kagome screamed. Kagura jumped in front of Kagome and attacked Kagome with her fan; sending Kagome flying into the tree.

Kagome was out cold after hitting the tree. "You little wench will not be in the way no more, Kanna go make sure Inu Yasha nor Miroku can get to Kagome in time I will finish her off," Kagura said. Kanna nodded and went off. Inu Yasha and Miroku were running to Kagome and Sango hoping nothing bad has happened to either of them. Kanna appeared stopping them in their tracks. "It's Kanna Naraku's reincarnation that means the girls are in trouble," Miroku said. Kanna made more demons appear. Inu Yasha and Miroku fought the demons as more came. Kagura waited to Kagome opened her eyes. "Time to die wench!" Kagura said. Kagome screamed and moved quickly from Kagura's attack. Kagome went to get her bow and arrows only to be hit with Kagura's attack again. "You will die Naraku's orders," Kagura said. Kagome tried to get up but she was hurting badly.

Kagura laughed as she walked slowly to Kagome the winds picked up and the moon shone brightly. Kagome got her bow and arrow and struggled to fire it. "I'm so scared. Your dead!" Kagura said. She jumped up in the air and threw her blast again from her fan. Kagome closed her eyes tightly. A big flash broke up the attack and there appeared Kouga to Kagome's aid. "Damn wolf boy," Kagura said. Kagura didn't risk getting in a fight with him so she disappeared to Kanna who's mirror broke and Sango's soul went back to her.

Kouga smiled at Kagome. "I don't see that mutt around he leave you guess you should come with a real man," Kouga said. Inu Yasha stood there. **_"MUTT I AM NOT NO MUTT YOU STUPID WOLF LEAVE KAGOME ALONE SHE'S MY MATE!"_** Inu yasha yelled. Everyone's eyes widen. Inu Yasha showed the spot where he bit her at the neck. Kagome blushed. Kouga snorted and left. Kagome was weak still. Miroku helped Sango up she smacked him cause she was in a towel. Kagome had got her dress on but had nothing on underneath it. Kagome rushed and finished getting changed as Inu Yasha and Miroku waited at the campsite. Kagome and Sango came back. Kagome cuddled up to Inu Yasha she changed into her pajama's this time dressed fully. She looked into Inu Yasha's golden eyes. "Am I really your mate?" Kagome asked. Inu Yasha was a bit hurt at the question. "Do you want to be?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome kissed him deeply and full of passion. "Yes I want to be your mate and you be mine," Kagome said. Inu Yasha kissed back and Kagome snuggled up to him as he wrapped his arms around her and both fell asleep like that. Sango and Miroku smiled and they went to bed.

* * *

Yay it's finished.

Inu Yasha: About damn time!  
YKS: Hey it's not my fault! I have college stupid!  
Kagome: Inu Yasha sit!  
Inu Yasha: -Slam-  
YKS: Thank you!

* * *

Preview of Ch. 8. Kagome I'm so sorry  
  
Kagome laid still as she was in a bed covered with white sheets her brother stood there crying. "Kagome please - - -

* * *

Till next time Inu Yasha fans!


	8. Kagome I'm sorry

**Kagome I'm so sorry  
****By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

* * *

**Preview:  
Kouga smiled at Kagome. "I don't see that mutt around he leave you guess you should come with a real man," Kouga said. Inu Yasha stood there. "MUTT I AM NOT NO MUTT YOU STUPID WOLF LEAVE KAGOME ALONE SHE'S MY MATE!" Inu yasha yelled.

Everyone's eyes widen. Inu Yasha showed the spot where he bit her at the neck. Kagome blushed. Kouga snorted and left. Kagome was weak still. Miroku helped Sango up she smacked him cause she was in a towel. Kagome had got her dress on but had nothing on underneath it. Kagome rushed and finished getting changed as Inu Yasha and Miroku waited at the campsite. Kagome and Sango came back. Kagome cuddled up to Inu Yasha she changed into her pajama's this time dressed fully. She looked into Inu Yasha's golden eyes. "Am I really your mate?" Kagome asked.

Inu Yasha was a bit hurt at the question. "Do you want to be?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome kissed him deeply and full of passion. "Yes I want to be your mate and you be mine," Kagome said.

* * *

The next day Kagome and Inu Yasha ended up being alone in the morning as Sango and Miroku went for a walk. Inu Yasha grinned and tackled Kagome and tickled her. Kagome laughed and struggled. "Inu Yasha," Kagome laughed as he tickled her. They kissed and ended up almost having sex. That's how horny they were but Shippo, Sango, and Miroku returned when Inu Yasha was ready to ahem Kagome blushed brightly. Inu Yasha was blushing deeply. "Well maybe we came back in the nick of time," Miroku said. Inu Yasha grunted and glared.

Kagome was too embarrassed to say a word. "Um I'm going back to make sure my brother is all settled in today," Kagome said. They all looked at her. "You up to it? If you'd like I will go back with you" Sango said. Kagome nodded. "Hai, Thank you Sango," Kagome said. The sun was shining brightly on them as they walked to the bone eaters well. Kagome walked hand and hand with Inu Yasha. At the Bone eater's well Miroku kissed Sango good bye. Inu Yasha kissed Kagome good bye as Sango and Kagome jumped down the well together. Inu Yasha and Miroku sat down and waited for their arrival back safely.

Back in Kagome's time. Sango slipped on the street clothes and they walked through the streets. The house where Kagome use to live has never been sold and never will be it's a memorial to honor her mother and grandfather and plus it's the shrine so no one will ever by the house. Kagome shoved her hands into her pockets as they walked down the stairs. "Are you sure your okay coming back here?" Sango asked. Kagome didn't reply to Sango they kept walking on passing the busy streets. Finally they got to Souta's friends house. Souta just was heading out the door. "KAGOME!!" Souta yelled. Souta ran to Kagome tears in his eyes.

Kagome held her arms out as Souta embraced her she had tears coming down as well. "Oh sister I missed you so much," Souta said. Kagome smiled and wiped his tears away. "I missed you to little brother are you settled in?" Kagome said. Souta nodded. "It's not the same with out you around Kagome," Souta said. Kagome smiled with a frown. "Someday Souta I will come back over with Inu Yasha, and we will stay the night together at our old house for the night so we have somewhere to go and be alone," Kagome said.

Souta smiled at that idea. "Who she Kagome?" Souta asked. Kagome smiled. "This is Sango she's from Inu Yasha's time," Kagome said. Souta smiled and greeted Sango. "Well little brother we must be going you know how Inu Yasha gets if I'm gone for a long time," Kagome said. Souta nodded his head. Kagome and Sango started walking back to the well. Kagome stopped to get some more Ramon noddles for Inu Yasha. Sango and Kagome looked around both not saying a word watching everyone chatter as they walked by. Sango and Kagome started walking across the street when some asshole can't wait for the light anymore pushes his gas pedal.

Kagome and Sango looked at the car. "SANGO!" Kagome yelled. Kagome pushed Sango out of the way. Kagome got hit by the on coming car and was flown behind it hitting the ground hard and she started to bleed from her head. "SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE THERE HAS BEEN A HIT AND RUN!" A woman yelled. Sango ran to her best friends side. "Kagome please answer me! Kagome!" Sango yelled. Kagome wasn't moving or barely breathing. The ambulance came and got Kagome. Sango headed for Souta's house. Souta ran with Sango showing Sango the way to the hospital.

"You better get Inu Yasha here," Souta said. Sango agreed. Sango ran fast out of the hospital and ran down the busy streets to Kagome's house she couldn't pass through without Kagome. "INU YASHA INU YASHA!" Sango yelled at the well. Back over on Inu Yasha's side. Inu Yasha could here Sango's cries. "Something's wrong!" Inu Yasha said. Inu Yasha jumped down the well and appeared on the other side. "Where's Kagome!" Inu Yasha said. Sango had tears in her eyes. "That's the problem! Kagome got hit by some odd thing and a lady called for the hospital," Sango said. (A/n: Remember Sango don't know what a car is)

Inu Yasha got Sango back to the other side than he went back not caring if people saw him. His Kagome was in danger and was probably dying. Inu Yasha jumped and got to the hospital in 3 minutes flat. Souta welcomed him and showed him Kagome's room. There a white pale girl in a grayish gown hooked up to a lot of machines her black hair washed from the blood that stained her hair. As blood is transferred to her weak body. It was his Kagome. Kagome's eyes closed never opened from that accident. "What or who did this to her?" Inu Yasha asked.

Souta frowned he was still crying cause they told him before Inu Yasha came here that Kagome had 40 of surviving the night. "Hey don't cry be brave for your sister tell me who or what did this?" Inu Yasha said. Souta wiped his tears away. "A car hit her she pushed Sango away from the car and the car didn't stop it kept going and they said Kagome might not survive the night," Souta cried. Inu Yasha's heart sank low he didn't want to loose Kagome. Inu Yasha didn't want Souta to loose her either.

Inu Yasha blamed himself for not being there to protect Kagome. Souta hugged Inu Yasha and cried in Inu Yasha's arms. Inu Yasha hugged Souta back tears ran down his face. But waiting for night to fall to see what happens to Kagome hoping that the worst was not to come..............

* * *

Preview of Ch. 9 Kagome Don't Die! You Can't Leave Us!

The sound of a flat line was heard as Inu Yasha and Souta looked up to see........

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE AND REMEMBER NO FLAMES!

A/N: LOOK IT'S SHOCKING I GOT THIS CHAPTER FINISHED NOW! AND NOT 30 DAYS LATER xDD. But I had free time on my hands and had this story almost finished already so I finished the rest of it and said let's give them CHAPTER 8


	9. Kagome Don’t Die! You Can’t Leave Us!

**Kagome Don't Die! You Can't Leave Us!  
****By:YukinaKagomeSerena  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

* * *

**Preview:

Inu Yasha blamed himself for not being there to protect Kagome. Souta hugged Inu Yasha and cried in Inu Yasha's arms. Inu Yasha hugged Souta back tears ran down his face. But waiting for night to fall to see what happens to Kagome hoping that the worst was not to come..............

* * *

Inu Yasha waited patiently for the next day to arrive. Inu Yasha covered up the sleeping Souta that was fallen asleep in the hospital chair there was a small lamp that lit the room a little bit. Inu Yasha looked at his sweet Kagome and took his hand brushing her hair a little bit. "Please Kagome you can't leave Souta, You can't leave Sango or Shippo or Miroku or Kaeda. Most of all please you can't leave me Kagome," Inu Yasha said. Inu Yasha cried softly as he sat back down his hands rested in his face.

Around 1:00 in the morning Inu Yasha fell asleep from the tears he shed for his Kagome. The sound of a flat line was heard as Inu Yasha and Souta looked up to see what was going on their hearts completely stopped at the fact it could be she died. The Nurse's and Doctor's rushed in and took Kagome out of the room. Souta hugged Inu Yasha as he cried once again. Kagome came back in the room 3 hours later. "She's fine she just had a blood clot in her throat we saved her in time she should wake up hopefully soon," The nurse said. Souta was fast asleep in Inu Yasha's arms. He laid Souta down on the couch.

Suddenly Kagome begin to whimper in pain. "Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered. Inu Yasha went to her side and held her hand. "I'm here Kagome don't worry I am not going anywhere, I promise you that," Inu Yasha said. Inu Yasha bent down and gave Kagome a kiss on her lips. Kagome's eyes fluttered open to see Inu Yasha's golden eyes stare at her. "I - Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered again. "Kagome your awake!" Inu Yasha said. Kagome scanned the room with her eyes she noticed she was in the hospital. "Where's Sango is she okay?" Kagome said.

Inu Yasha nodded. "She came running back to the well once you got hit after they took you in a flashy like thing. I came running when she told me you were hurt," Inu Yasha said. Kagome winced a little bit she seen Souta laying on the couch. Souta woke up to see his sister awake. "Kagome!" Souta said. Souta started to bawl his eyes out and he climbed in the hospital bed with his sister hugging her not trying to hurt her. The Nurse walked in when Inu Yasha pressed the button and was freaked out at the voice coming from the bed.

"The bed talked!" Inu Yasha said. Kagome explained to him about the whole hospital and the ambulance. Inu Yasha understood kind of. "Well hun by tomorrow you will get to go home," The nurse said. Kagome smiled she was happy that she would be able to go back to the federal era. "Inu Yasha will you take Souta home to his foster parents so he can go to school," Kagome said. Souta frowned and didn't like the idea. "But I want to be here with you sister," Souta said. Kagome shook her head. "After school you can come by and see me okay you need your education," Kagome said. Inu Yasha agreed. "Come on squirt," Inu Yasha said. Inu Yasha took Souta to the foster home he lived in.

When Inu Yasha got back he saw that Kagome fell asleep. He smiled at the fact that she looked like an angel sleeping. Inu Yasha sat next to her waited for 2 hours till she awoke. "Kagome, I'm sorry I wasn't there in time to protect you," Inu Yasha said. Kagome looked at him concerned. "It's not your fault Inu Yasha the guy was drunk and impatient," Kagome said. Inu Yasha locked the door and crawled in the bed with Kagome. "I promise you Kagome I will never ever let anything harm you again, I promise you that Kagome I will protect you till I die," Inu Yasha said. Kagome was very touched and very shocked. "I - Inu Yasha - -," Kagome started to say but was cut off with a kiss. Inu Yasha kissed Kagome full of passion and love.

When Souta got to the hospital they told him Kagome was transferred to another room. Kagome was fast asleep as Inu Yasha took a shower. Kagome showed him what to do for the shower to turn it on and off. Souta sat and watched TV as Kagome slept and Inu Yasha showered. Finally Inu Yasha got done and seen Souta sitting watching TV. "Hey," Inu Yasha said. Souta waved he was too tuned into the tv. Kagome slept till 4:00p.m. Kagome woke up to see Souta and Inu Yasha watching TV. "Hey guys," Kagome said. "Kagome," They said. Kagome smiled and got hugged.

The next day Kagome was released from the hospital and Souta gave Inu Yasha a gift. "Now you can give it to Kagome when you want to," Souta said. Inu Yasha hid the gift as Kagome walked slowly to them. Inu Yasha put Kagome on his back and Souta too and Inu Yasha dropped Souta off at his new home. Inu Yasha than ran from roof to roof with Kagome on his back.

They went back to bone eaters well and jumped in back to the federal era. Sango and Miroku hugged Kagome. "We are so glad your not dead," Sango said. Kagome smiled at them and she walked off with Sango with a big happy grin. "Are you serious he what?!" Sango almost screamed.

What did Kagome tell Sango. Is it a big thing that will change their lives forever? Find out next time!

* * *

Preview of chapter 10 He did what?

The sun was bright and beautiful as birds chirped happily. When suddenly Kagome screamed.......

* * *

Authors Notes: DUDES! I am very excited and happy this is the first time I did a long chapter story I am so proud of myself and I can't wait to keep writing this. Thank you all for your reviews and remember no flames please


	10. He Did What?

**He did what?  
****By:YukinaKagomeSerena  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

* * *

**Preview:

The next day Kagome was released from the hospital and Souta gave Inu Yasha a gift. "Now you can give it to Kagome when you want to," Souta said. Inu Yasha hid the gift as Kagome walked slowly to them. Inu Yasha put Kagome on his back and Souta too and Inu Yasha dropped Souta off at his new home. Inu Yasha than ran from roof to roof with Kagome on his back.

They went back to bone eaters well and jumped in back to the federal era. Sango and Miroku hugged Kagome. "We are so glad your not dead," Sango said. Kagome smiled at them and she walked off with Sango with a big happy grin. "Are you serious he what?!" Sango almost screamed.

* * *

Kagome nodded to Sango. "So your not a virgin any more?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded they all decided that Kagome was still a virgin even though she was raped they didn't let that count for her. "It was in the heat of the moment and it started with a kiss than our clothes soon that I knew it we were in bed naked, I got dressed and he took a shower. I was pretty shocked that the doctor's nor nurse's said anything about Inu Yasha being there," Kagome said. Sango was shocked and amazed. "I'm so happy for you," Sango said.

They walked back and Inu Yasha swung Kagome around from her waist he brought her down back to her feet. Kagome giggled and embraced Inu Yasha. He put his hands around her and they kissed. "Inu Yasha I got you some Ramon Noddles," Kagome said. Inu Yasha smiled. "Let's have lunch," Miroku said. Kagome agreed they walked a couple miles first before they ate lunch. They all sat down near the woods Kagome and Sango started the fire so Kagome could cook the food.

After eating Kagome felt a jewel shard coming close to them. Soon enough a demon came out attacking them. Kagome shot her arrow hitting the demon. The demon grunted in pain the demon threw a blast hitting Kagome into Sango. "Kagome!" They said. Kagome shook it off. "Where's the jewel shard Kagome!" Inu Yasha said. Kagome scanned. "It's in his chest!" Kagome said. Inu Yasha used black slash wave and killed the demon instantly. Kagome got the shard and purified the jewel shard.

That night they all set camp Kagome took her sleeping bag and unzipped it all the way. Kagome snuggled up close to Inu Yasha and he covered them both up with the sleeping bag and they fell fast asleep laying together. Sango and Miroku on the other hand were doing some dirty business of their own and Inu Yasha was trying to block out the sounds from far away. Than Sango and Miroku came back and slept together. Till the next morning was a whole new day for everyone. Kagome was still the only one sleeping.

When Kagome awoke the others were admiring the bright sun and the beautiful birds chirping happily. Till Kagome screamed when she saw something from the woods. Inu Yasha went to check it out. Sure enough it was Kouga spying on Kagome sleeping. "What the hell you doing here scaring my kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled. Kouga snorted. "I am here to take her away from you mutt," Kouga said. Kagome walked behind Inu Yasha. "I don't want to go with you Kouga I love Inu Yasha and we might be having a child soon," Kagome said. Kouga's jaw dropped in shock. "No way you and mutt face," Kouga said. Kagome nodded. "And his name is Inu Yasha," Kagome said. Inu Yasha was shocked to hear that he was gonna be a father soon maybe.

Kouga took off and Kagome got the pregnancy test out and went off with Sango to see if she was pregnant both took tests actually. Inu Yasha and Miroku with Shippo waited for three hours. Kagome and Sango came back and had big smiles on their faces. "Well we got good news and bad news," Kagome said. Inu Yasha and Miroku were shocked that they said those words. "Good news nobody else can have us except you two Bad news is your stuck with us," Sango said. "So does that mean your not pregnant?" Miroku asked. Kagome looked at Sango and she looked back and they chuckled. "We are pregnant!" They both said.

Inu Yasha and Miroku congratulated each other than ran and hugged their girlfriends. Inu Yasha took out the box and bent to his knee since Miroku told him what the thing was and what he needed to do. "Kagome please say you'll be my mate my wife forever?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome was shocked and very emotional now she had tears coming down her face. "Yes Inu Yasha yes I will forever," Kagome said. Inu Yasha jumped for joy and kissed Kagome deeply he wish he could go off with Kagome and do it again like they did in the hospital but she was carrying his pups and he couldn't risk that. Miroku kissed Sango but did not ask to marry him just yet he had it planned out what he was gonna do.

"Inu Yasha where did you get this ring?" Kagome asked. Inu Yasha looked at her. "Your brother gave it to me to give to you," Inu Yasha said. Kagome started to cry she knew her brother must have turned in some things to buy that for her so Inu Yasha and her can be married. Inu Yasha hugged Kagome. "Do you not want the ring I will give it back to Souta," Inu Yasha said. Kagome shook her head. "It's not that my brother traded in probably everything that he liked just to give you that ring for me," Kagome said. Inu Yasha hugged her and kissed her. "We will repay him back Kagome don't worry," Inu Yasha said. Kagome nodded and smiled a little bit.

They started walking on to their next fight or whatever might happen to them on the way. But they were prepared for it. For anything that might happen next. Kagome stopped in her tracks and Inu Yasha did too. "Anything wrong?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome shook her head. "No I thought I heard something but I was wrong, Inu Yasha tell me again," Kagome said. Inu Yasha knew what she wanted to hear. "I love you Kagome and I always will," Inu Yasha said. They kissed deeply and romantically. As they walked hand and hand down the green grass prairie like field. They had a lot to look forward to in the future and both were ready to accept it head on.

The End

* * *

Well what do you think? Did you like it? Did you love it? Do you want a squeal of what to happen in the future of them? Please review and tell me what you all think

No flames please. And if you want a squeal please email me at thank you!


End file.
